The News and The Supreme Star Seed
by shielajupiter
Summary: Darrian is cheating on Serena,Rini is back from the 30th century the Starlights are back.There is a new star seed called the Supreme Star Seed. sorry if i messed up on some stuff plz dont review me saying stuff like you need to make the story as if the c
1. The Suprise

The News and The Supreme Star Seed

One day Serena went down to Rei's house a little early, then she noticed an older man following her daughter Rini. Rini never noticed that a man was following her, but she had a weird feeling that someone was following her, but every time she looked back no one was there. When Serena got one good look at the man, she noticed that it was Seiya and she was surprised to see him, but was wondering why he was back, so she went after him. When she caught up to him she said, "Hey Seiya, why are you following my daughter?" Then he said, "Wow! I guess Chibi Chibi grew up fast and what! She's your daughter." "That's not Chibi Chibi, that is my future daughter Rini. I don't know why, but she came back from the 30th century all she said was that she had another mission, but wont tell me what. I think it's weird, because she calls me mommy, but wont call Darrian dad." Serena said.

Well Serena freaked out and said that she had to go so she said bye to Seiya and caught up to Rini and said, "Rini why are you following Darrian your dad?" then Rini admitted to Serena that Darrian isn't her dad, Seiya is. Serena freaked out again and said that can't be and she had to go. Then Rini told her mom to follow her and together they followed Darrian, the next thing you know is that they are both hiding behind a tree and Darrian is making out with a girl who's name is (Ayaka Ishikawa) Serena ran down to Rei's place and told everyone the news.


	2. The News

Chapter 2

The News

The news was that Darrian was cheating on her with a girl named Ayaka Ishikawa. So Lita, Rei, and Mina freaked out and ran down to Darrian's place and were banging on the door screaming out his name and when Darrian finally opened the door all three of them got a shot to hit him in the gut, across his face, and in his private. Ami stayed with Serena to comfort her, but she had to go and then Seiya bumped into Serena and said that he was sorry, Seiya asked her why she was crying and she said that Darrian was cheating on her and that he is actually Rini's father. Seiya didn't know what to do so he told her that he had to go so Serena went home and cried all day. Seiya went to his princess and told her the news, but she had bigger news that she had another mission and its to find the Supreme Star Seed, so she decided to send Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten back to Earth known as "ThreeLights!" but less then they know is that Serena holds in her the supreme star seed.

Later that day the girls were hanging at the Crown like always, when Mina comes in screaming at the top of her lungs, saying that the Three Lights are back and are going to have a concert tonight and they want us to go. Serena was nervous to talk to Seiya about what happened earlier that day, but how could they explain it to the whole entire gang. When they were about to tell them Rini comes in screaming and said that she needs help. So when they went to help Rini with an enemy, out of know where Tuxedo Mask comes into help, but when he does Sailor Moon (Serena) starts crying cause she didn't want to think of Darrian at the time, but when they defeated the enemy StarFighter punched Tuxedo Mask in the face and said, "You promised me that you weren't going to let her get hurt, but instead you hurt her yourself !" then Darrian said, "Shes not the only one, I'm going out with Molly too." When Serena heard him say that she went up to him and smacked him across the face and said how could you I thought that you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Then Serena ran away, the next morning Serena ran up to Molly and punched her in the face and said, "How could you stab me in the back and go out with Darrian." Then they got into a fight and of course Serena won the fight, but she also got detention for starting a fight at school. When everybody found out what happened to Serena they all ran up to her and said why did you do that and she said that she was in love with him, but no Molly didn't care about my feelings towards him and started dating him behind my back and so I owed her something and ran off.

**Sorry that the first chapter was short I was tired and I really wanted to go to bed ok. So if you liked my story I'll keep adding chapters if you give me some reviews plz thnxz for reading my story I'll try to write more ok.**


End file.
